beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 50
is the 50th episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury and the 152nd episode of the Metal Saga. It aired on March 18th, 2012. Plot Nemesis' fury continues to grow and rage. As a dark, shadow-like force is emitted from Nemesis to Earth. Creating large thunderclouds of darkness, as it reaches every continent in Earth. As thunder rages on, Nemesis soon creates a large planet of darkness, dubbed "The Black Sun". Of which, can be seen as far as the eye can see. An apocalypse traverses around the globe. With earthquakes and such as civilians try to shelter themselves. Blader DJ announces all of this as the whole world, in fear watches the ongoing action appearing. The Beyblades against Nemesis still continue to struggle, as they are having a very difficult time to assault Nemesis with the new weather phenomenon. Although the Beys of the gang succumbed to cracks before, their owners did not give up and continued to launch them. Yet Nemesis' evil doppelgangers of the Bey's Beasts countered this. This became quite too powerful as all the Beyblades fell to the ground. With their lose of spin, and not able to battle anymore. Especially with Kenta's Flash Sagittario, laying on the ground with cracks all over. It seemed as if nothing could be done and the end is near. Gingka just stood there, thinking nothing could be done against the ruthless Nemesis. With Rago and Pluto's taunts at Gingka, it was getting under Gingka's skin. Gingka didn't care and knew that Nemesis would go down yet there stood a problem; Cosmic Pegasus was beginning to lose its spin. If this happened, the world is doomed into eternal damnation. Gingka then had a vision, of him being in the centre of a galaxy in white nothing-ness. There, the Legendary Bladers and the rest of the Bladers decides to give off their Fragment of the Star's light beam to Cosmic Pegasus. Knowing that only Gingka can save them now, and this will help him. The Beys give off their Star Fragments at their owners command and get struck into Cosmic Pegasus. Cosmic Pegasus regains balance and shortly, spins as if no problem is present. Gingka regains confidence in himself, his friends, his family, and all the rest in order to not take a blow from Nemesis and save Earth. With command, Cosmic Pegasus speeds toward Diablo Nemesis and clash into battle. Knowing that the last battle is near. Major Events *The Legendary Bladers beys are all heavily chipped, except Cosmic Pegasus F:D. *The Legendary Bladers transfer their Star Fragments to Gingka. *Cosmic Pegasus F:D begins to spin explosively once again. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kyoya Tategami *Madoka Amano *Yuki Mizusawa *Kenta Yumiya *Tsubasa Otori *Yu Tendo *Masamune Kadoya *Aguma *King *Dunamis *Titi *Chris *Hikaru Hasama *Ryo Hagane *Benkei Hanawa *Hyoma *Hokuto *[Abyss *Toby *Tobio Oike *Ryutaro Fukami *Ryuto *Dashan Wang *Chao Xin *Mei-Mei *Chi-yun Li *Aleksei *Nowaguma *Lera *Julian Konzern *Sophie *Wells *Klaus *Nile *Demure *Rago *Pluto *Face Hunters Beyblades *Cosmic Pegasus F:D (Gingka's) *Flash Sagittario 230WD (Kenta's) *Fang Leone 130W2D (Kyoya's) *Phantom Orion B:D (Chris') *Mercury Anubius 85XF (Yuki's) *Scythe Kronos T125EDS (Aguma's) *Variares D:D (King's) *Jade Jupiter S130RB (Dunamis') *Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF (Titi's) *Flame Libra T125ES (Yu's) *Earth Eagle 145WD (Tsubasa's) *Blitz Unicorno 100RSF (Masamune's) *Diablo Nemesis X:D (Rago's) Featured Beybattles Continued *Bladers of the Four Seasons (Cosmic Pegasus F:D, Flash Sagittario 230WD, Fang Leone 130W2D & Phantom Orion B:D) vs Nemesis (Diablo Nemesis X:D) = Bladers Eliminated (See battle below) New *Gingka Hagane (Cosmic Pegasus F:D) vs Nemesis (Diablo Nemesis X:D) = continued in next episode Trivia *Ryutaro Fukami appears to be stuck down a well. Gallery Video Category:Beyblade Category:4D Episodes Category:Undubbed episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Fury Episodes Category:Episodes